


Sebastian has an Accident

by Zeekcat101



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: Sebastian is being chased, and finding himself cornered he discovers and unfortunate fact: that he needs to pee. Stefano is very amused by this.





	Sebastian has an Accident

The shrieking laughter from Guardian sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine. There was no fooling himself, he was cornered. The damn thing had been chasing him all over Union, its chilling cackles the only thing to alert him to its swinging saw coming for his head. Sebastian had done a lot of damage to it, or so he had thought. It seemed however, that his luck of explosive barrels around every corner had run out. He thought he could lose the monstrosity in the dimly lit factory-like building he’d ran into, but he made a grave error. It seemed there was only one way in and out of this place, and that creature was blocking the way. Sebastian’s heart thudded in his chest as he backed himself into a wall opposite of Guardian. If only he had been thinking clearly maybe he could’ve found a roof to climb up to get away from the thing, but he was not thinking clearly at all. In fact, the main thing that occupied his thoughts, despite the Guardian laughing at him as he hid, was _how damn bad he had to pee._

It truly wasn’t Sebastian’s fault that finding a bathroom wasn’t the top of his priority list. _No, not with that freak’s “art” around every corner._ He thought. _And this thing is just another one of his so called masterpieces. God why won’t it give up? I need to get out of here damn you!_ Sebastian jumped as Guardian smashed through something with its large saw, sending debris across all the way to where Sebastian was hiding. Sebastian’s bladder sent a twinge of warning as he pressed against the cold wall. He grit his teeth and felt for what ammo he might have left. If he could distract the creature somehow, maybe he could buy himself just enough time to get the hell out of this damn place. _Why do I even need to pee in here? Of all things I have to worry about in here, I just can’t get a break._ Sebastian thought this, but he supposed out of all the weird shit that went down in STEM it wasn’t the most bizarre.

_Still,_ he thought, _if I don’t get out of here soon I’m gonna end up having to take a leak right here, and I’m not about to get literally caught with my pants down when that thing comes at me._ He was out of almost everything, the remaining ammo consisting of two shotgun shells and a handful of pistol bullets. Sebastian tried to think of a plan, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pang in his bladder. He was desperate at this point. He couldn’t remember the last time he had even seen a bathroom in this place. The Guardian threw a crate across the room, making Sebastian jump again. The thing laughed at him, its saw grinding the floor, mocking him. _It doesn’t know where I am, maybe if I can just get it to move I can sneak out._

Sebastian moved to try to grab a bottle off the shelf when he felt a spurt of hot piss leak out of him suddenly. His hands shot to his cock, squeezing harshly to stop the flow. It stopped, but there was now a dark spot on the front of his pants. _Dammit dammit dammit I can’t even move! How did it get this bad so suddenly?_ Sebastian bit his lip hard, trying again for the bottle. He succeeded this time, huffing a bit as his belt dug into his bladder. He straightened himself a bit, glancing around the corner to see where Guardian was positioned. _It’ll be easy, just get it to go to the other side and book it._ Somehow his own thoughts were not convincing Sebastian. But he decided that if was going to piss himself, he wasn’t about to do it when that creature was just around the corner.

Sebastian took a deep breath, glancing once more at Guardian before he whipped the bottle across the room. It shattered, echoing and causing Guardian to shriek in excitement. As it stomped towards the sound, Sebastian sprinted for the door. His bladder screamed at him to stop, but Sebastian steeled himself and he was almost there! _Yes! God please!_ Suddenly, Sebastian’s boot caught the side of a crate. He was sent sprawling, grunting as the impact caused his bladder to give up. _No oh God no not now!_ It was too late, he was wetting himself, laying sprawled on the floor as the Guardian turned to him. Its maniacal laughter rose as it ran towards him. Sebastian grasped for his pistol, firing at the thing as piss exploded from him, soaking his pants almost immediately. The shots did nothing to slow the monster, and Sebastian prepared for the worst as it reached him. Then, without warning, it simply stopped.

“Having some trouble, Sebastian?”

_Fuck, no not you not now!_ Sebastian could only whimper in response, pee still steadily coming out of him, leaving him in a puddle on the floor. Stefano grinned at him, standing in front of his Guardian.

“My my Sebastian, couldn’t even bother to unzip? I thought someone like you would at least know when he needed to use the bathroom.”

“S-Shut up you freak. Get, get out of here just let me…”

“Oh I’m sorry I did interrupt didn’t I? I suppose I could let my Guardian finish with you then hmm?”

Sebastian sighed, the last trickle of piss coming from him. He was mortified, his face beat red, but damn if he didn’t feel incredibly relieved. With a shaking hand Sebastian pointed his pistol at Stefano. Stefano frowned at him.

“Now here I am stopping you from being killed and this is the thanks I get? Perhaps I should not have intervened hmm?”

Sebastian pulled the trigger. Stefano ported out of the way easily, quickly holding up his camera and taking a shot of Sebastian. After the flash went off Sebastian realized he could no longer move his hands. A strange blue aura surrounded them, freezing them in time as Stefano had frozen his art. Sebastian struggled uselessly to free his hands to no use, Stefano chuckling as he made his way to him. Sebastian kicked out at Stefano, earning another camera flash to freeze his legs in place. He glared at Stefano, who said nothing as he slowly removed all of Sebastian’s weapons from him. He threw them all to the side with a clunk, and then spoke.

“Now then, what am I to do with you my dear muse? You’ve made a mess of yourself I daresay. Not that it isn’t a lovely shot of you.” He took a photo. Sebastian growled at him.

“Let me go you art freak. Let me go so that we can have a real fight without your little creations to do all the work for you. What do you get off on this shit?”

Stefano smiled. “Are you really asking me that? In your current situation?” He gestured to Sebastian’s pants, where a slight bulge was showing through the damp fabric. Sebastian followed Stefano’s gaze, his breath hitching as he realized what Stefano had meant. _No I… I couldn’t be hard from this. It’s just the adrenaline… That’s all…_ Still, Sebastian looked downward in shame, earning another chuckle from Stefano.

“Don’t fret my dear Sebastian, you’re certainly not the first to be into something so… dirty.”

“I’m not into anything you sick fuck.”

“Ah but your body says differently. Even now as I hold you in place you squirm. Tell me what do you think your body will do when I add to your mess hmm?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh I think you already know what I mean.”

Chills ran down Sebastian’s spine as Stefano reached for his zipper. _He wouldn’t…_ Stefano pulled his cock out of his pants, causing Sebastian to gasp at the sight of it. It was long and thick, and Sebastian’s own responded with a twitch as Stefano showed off. Stefano pointed it towards Sebastian, whose eyes widened.

“Are you ready, my muse? I am going to mark you, prove how filthy you truly are. You harden even at the sight of me. It’s almost pitiful.”

Sebastian grit his teeth. “Not the face…” he mumbled. _I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe I’m about to let some psychopath just… I can’t…_ Sebastian’s thoughts were interrupted as Stefano’s hot stream of piss hit him in the chest. Sebastian involuntarily let out a soft moan. Stefano seemed to enjoy this immensely. Sebastian was panting then, letting out quiet sounds as Stefano moved his stream downward. The liquid trailed down Sebastian’s chest, pooling and mixing with his own accident from earlier. Then Stefano lowered his stream, pissing directly on Sebastian’s erect member through his wet pants. Sebastian moaned wantonly at this, earning an appreciative hum from Stefano. His hips bucked into it, his face burning red but his body reacting in a way he never expected to feel for Stefano. Finished, Stefano regarded Sebastian with a curious gaze.

“You really do enjoy this don’t you detective? Your body is screaming for me and I’ve yet to even touch you. Is this what you wanted all along hmm? For me to come and mark you as my own, making you into a masterpiece of filth and lust?”

Sebastian said nothing, his mouth slightly open as he panted. He was almost painfully erect, his cock straining against the fabric of his soaked pants. His mind was swimming, he knew he shouldn’t be aroused by any of this, but a primal urge in him screamed for more and for friction.

“Would you like me to touch you Sebastian?”

Sebastian met Stefano’s stare. Stefano still held his own cock, which was now just as hard as Sebastian’s. He nodded at him, feeling pathetic but excited at the same time.

“Beg me for it.”

Sebastian glared at Stefano, who was lowering to his knees and slinking over to him.

“I’ll never beg you for anything.”

“Then I’ll leave.” Stefano made as if to stand up, and Sebastian immediately blubbered to him.

“No! No… I…”

“Beg.”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… touch me, Stefano.”

Stefano closed the gap between them, moving Sebastian under him so that he was straddling him. He felt the wetness that covered Sebastian seep into his own clothes as he brought Sebastian’s leaking member out. Sebastian groaned, bucking forward as Stefano pressed their cocks together. Wrapping a hand around them both he began to pump, his own moans mixing with Sebastian’s. He smeared their combined precum with his other hand, bringing his fingers to Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian immediately took them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around Stefano’s digits. Stefano huffed at this, wondering to himself what it would be like to fuck that hot mouth of his. He leaned forward then, removing his fingers and inserting his tongue fervently. He kissed Sebastian harshly, their teeth clinking together as he pumped their cocks faster. He squeezed and pulled, and the two groaned into each other. Stefano pulled back.

“Would you touch me if I freed you?”

“Yes. Yes please let me.”

Stefano’s aura’s that had frozen Sebastian disappeared suddenly, and Sebastian quickly grabbed ahold of Stefano’s head to pull him back in for another kiss. Stefano hummed as his hair was pulled slightly. One of Sebastian’s hands roamed Stefano’s body, the other joining him to pump their cocks harder. They were both close, moaning and gasping, gripping each other desperately. It was Sebastian that came first. His seed shot out and splattered the both of them, and the sight sent Stefano over the edge. He cried out as he came, his cum mixing with Sebastian’s on the both of them.

Sebastian’s head fell into Stefano then, utterly exhausted. Stefano smiled to himself, letting the detective catch his breath as he clung to him. After a bit Sebastian’s breathing slowed, and Stefano carefully stood. He fixed his clothes what he could, frowning at the cum splattered across his suit. Sebastian blinked as Stefano suddenly teleported away, leaving him alone. _Of course he’d just bail…_ he thought, annoyed. He surveyed the mess he was currently in, a mixture of cum and piss on every item of clothing. He stood shakily, making to grab his guns and leave when Stefano reappeared. He was holding towels and clothing. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look. I can’t have you going around looking like that, what would that make me? The victor of some soiled man who can’t even clean up? Distasteful. I expect you to be fully cleaned and dressed when I next see you. I will not have my muse looking a mess.”

“How sweet. Get out of here you art freak I’m shooting you next time I see you.”

Stefano grinned, setting the items down. “Oh I’m sure you might even fool yourself into believing that for a moment. But we shall see won’t we? Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some art to make. Oh, by the way, my Guardian will be active again in ten minutes, so I would hurry if I were you.”

Stefano then left, and Sebastian stood silently for a moment. _Wow… What the hell just happened?_ He shook his head, glancing sideways at the Guardian who was still frozen in place. Heeding Stefano’s words, he gathered his weapons and the clothes Stefano left him, and made for the nearest safehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*


End file.
